Squawk
„Let's see those muscles the Kaminoans worked so hard to make.“ „I'd rather use them to crunch droids than block rivers, sir.“ „Squawk“ war der Spitzname eines Klonkriegers der Großen Armee der Republik. Während der Klonkriege kämpfte er gemeinsam mit Commander Ganch in den Schlachten von Devaron und Ukio gegen die Streitkräfte der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme. Er war anfangs dem Jedi-General Bolla Ropal unterstellt, diente jedoch nach dessen Tod unter dem Kommando der Jedi-Meisterin Keelyvine Reus. Biografie Stationierung auf Devaron miniatur|links|Squawk arbeitet auf dem Staudamm Während der Klonkriege wurde Squawk mit weiteren Einheiten auf den Planeten Devaron entsandt, wo sie einen weiteren Außenposten für die Republik errichten sollten. So war er gerade mit einem weiteren Klon an der Vollendung eines Staudamms beschäftigt, als Commander Ganch sie zu mehr Effizienz anspornte. Squawk war von dem Verrichten solcher Arbeit nicht begeistert und teilte dies Ganch auch mit, worauf ihn der Commander zurechtwies. Nachdem Ganch einen Notruf empfing, dass eine Flotte der Separatisten in den Luftraum über Devaron eingedrungen war, mussten sie bereits kurze Zeit später die Basis gegen die Übermacht an Angreifern verteidigen. Nur durch einen raschen Einfall des Padawan Tyzen Xebec, den Damm zum Einsturz zu bringen, um die Kampfdroiden fortzuspülen, konnten sie den Überraschungsangriff für sich entschieden. Da jedoch Meister Ropal vom Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane entführt wurde, unterstand Squawk nun fortan dem Kommando der Jedi Meisterin Keelyvine Reus. Einsatz auf Ukio „You are out of order.“ Als später eine Flotte der Republik unter der Führung der Jedi-Generäle Kit Fisto und Keelyvine Reus im Ukio-System eintraf, beschlossen sie, dass Tyzen die momentane Lage erfassen und die planetare Verteidigung überprüfen sollte. Squawk flog daraufhin gemeinsam mit dem jungen Zabrak, Ganch und einem Trupp aus Klonen zur Planetenoberfläche, jedoch erwartete er nicht besonders viel von dem Einsatz. Nachdem sie mit ihrem Kanonenboot landeten, wurden sie von einigen Ukionen und einem Vasallen erwartet, welcher Ganch und den Klonkriegern zu den Kontrollzentren der Verteidigungsanlagen führte. Während der Commander hinein geleitet wurde, blieb Squawk draußen und bewachte es mit weiteren Einheiten. Später errichtete die KUS ein Relais, welches die Bewohner und Tiere beeinflusste. Kurze Zeit darauf steuerte eine Herde Gigaunts bedrohlich nah auf die Station zu. Squawk entschied, dass sie zu dicht seien, worauf er mehrmals auf sie schoss, um sie so zu verscheuchen. Nun traf Ganch, welcher bereits durch Kontrollzentrum von der Herde wusste, am Ort des Geschehens ein und verlangte von Squawk eine Erklärung für sein Handeln. Nachdem er sich zunächst gegen die Aufforderung des Commanders, seine Waffe zu sinken, widersetzte, bedrohte dieser ihn mit seiner Waffe und entließ ihm aus dem Dienste der Republik. Nun gab Squawk nach und forderte seinen Gegenüber auf, sich ebenfalls zu entwaffnen. Ganch zögerte jedoch, als plötzlich Tyzen mit seinem Lichtschwert dessen Waffe durchschnitt. Der junge Jedi verlangte von ihnen zu erfahren was vor sich ginge, jedoch griff ihn der Commander an, worauf sie in einem Kampf gerieten, während sich Squawk mit den anderen zurückzog. Persönlichkeit miniatur|rechts|Squawk, einer der den Kampf liebt. „Watch that lip, Squawk.“ Squawk war ein kampffreudiger und impulsiver Soldat, welcher das Schlachtfeld eher mochte als die Arbeit. Seine Meinung darüber sprach er offen aus, auch zu ihm höher gestellten Soldaten. Dies brachte ihn oftmals Ärger, aber auch teilweise Anerkennung ein. Zudem war er der Republik stets treu ergeben und befolgte die Befehle seiner Vorgesetzten; einzig auf Ukio wurde er durch die Technologie der Separatisten aufsässig und widersetzte sich der Order Ganchs. Quellen *''The Clone Wars'' – Act on Instinct Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Legends en:Squawk nl:Squawk pt:Squawk